Millennia: Eye of the Storm
Millennia: Eye of the Storm is an upcoming military dark-adventure-mystery story by Thunderblast, and a direct sequel to Millennia: Beginning. Story Description A new year means new opportunities. Not for Star Shooter, however. Being a Lunar Marine means going to the very limits to defend those in harm's way. Even the ones he didn't know he cared for. But now, it's landed him somewhere he never expected to be. In the center of it all. The eye of the storm. Synopsis Coping with recently-diagnosed war-related depression, Star Shooter must now confront the task of investigating strange anomalies plaguing Manehattan. Added to that, he's got more to be concerned about, between occurrences in his job and drama in what is left of his normal life. Plot Starting off from just after Beginning's epilogue, Star Shooter struggles through his two-week medical leave ordered by a base doctor after being diagnosed with a mild depression given to him by a recent battle that cost the lives of many Marines and sailors, as well as major damage to Manehattan's infrastructure. On his fourth day, Star heads out to get something to eat when he bumps into Rose. The two talk for a moment, and then leave. He goes to a local cafe, and while waiting in line, he is stopped by a curious pony who asks him numerous questions, which then causes Star to turn on the pony and go into a small outburst in which startles the whole place. Star quickly leaves, running back to his apartment. Characters Main Characters * Star Shooter: Star is a young pegasus in the New Lunar Marine Corps. He is from Coltlumbus, having run away to Canterlot in his later teenage years. * Nightpath: Night is a large brown earth pony and, ironically, is Star's best friend, despite their rough start in the Marines together. * Silver Edge: Silver is a unicorn Lunar Marine and one of Star's best friends. Originally a trainee for the Lunar Navy, he is mixed up and is made a Lunar Marine instead. * Ashfall: Ash is a muscular earth pony and also a Corporal in the Lunar Marines. Despite constant arguing, like siblings, he is best friends with Anchorage. Between them, Ash is the toughest. * Anchorage: Anchorage is a pegasus sailor in the Lunar Navy, ranking at Petty Officer 2nd Class with northern-Equestrian roots, making his accent most notable about him. His best friend is Ashfall, and the two constantly argue. Between the two, however, he is the most intelligent. * Shadow: Shadow is the Captain aboard the L.R.S. Eclipse, the largest aircraft carrier in the Lunar Fleet and is Star's friend whom inspired him to enlist. He is also Star's commanding officer. Secondary Characters * Arc Nobis: Arc is a Second Lieutenant in the Lunar Marines and Shadow's second-in-command. Out of everyone, he and his squadron have the most experience in battles and missions, and Arc supposedly suffers from multi-personality syndrome created by his post-traumatic stress. * Snow Storm: Snow is a Lieutenant in the Lunar Marines, and leader of a squadron specializing in eliminating cyber threats and real-world ones. * Javelin Charm: A unicorn within Lt. Snow Storm's squadron as the communications officer. * Hardstaff: A pegasus sergeant in the Lunar Marine Corps and Star's squadron leader. * Rondache: ??? * Ray Blitz: ??? Minor Characters * Rose Shine: Star's upstairs neighbor in Canterlot. The two formerly had interest in each other, but a shift in events changed that and the two decided to simply remain friends. * Rock Scraper: Rock is a rough, stoic former-military stallion and is highly expectant of his son and constantly scolded him, and is the primary reason behind Star running away to begin a new life. * Diamond Spice: Diamond is a caring, worrisome, average mother that despises Star's decision to leave, but accepts of his decisions. * Silver's Uncle: It has been rumored that Silver's mentioned uncle may make an appearance in the story. * Zjitzo: ??? Reception Story is not yet released, although reception is initially expected to be average in ratings. Trivia * Eye of the Storm is the direct sequel to Millennia: Beginning. ** When completed, it is expected to be Thunderblast's second-longest story, and will be shorter than Beginning with only 36 chapters, rather than the 42 that Beginning had. ** Rather than training and introduction into military life, which is what Beginning was centered towards, Eye of the Storm is confirmed to revolve primarily around Star Shooter struggling with war-related stress and depression, with the recurring conflict being technology-related. The story will also be a major improvement from Beginning in terms of how it will be written. ** Thunderblast has shown interest in continuing Millennia ''into a trilogy, which suggests another story to come after ''Eye of the Storm. *** He has said that an unnamed third Millennia story, which could possibly end up being the longest of the trilogy, is being planned out and considered. If one is made, it will most likely come about in the next couple of years. ** Thunderblast confirmed in a blog post that Eye of the Storm will be published on September 17th, 2016. It could have been published as soon as July or August, but due to other work-in-progress stories being published sooner, such as A Sailor's Notes and The Veins Run Deeper, it is being kept for a mid-September release. ** The name Eye of the Storm is derived from one of Thunderblast's favorite songs. *** The story's theme song is Battlefield 4 - A Theme For Kjell, with the secondary theme being Beyond Music - Digit by Digit. * Star's parents will finally be introduced, as well as a full explanation as to why Star left his home city. External links Story not yet released. Category:Fan fiction